The Host King and Shadow King's boys night out
by Nerdy Sweetie Peachy
Summary: Tamaki decides to have a boys' night out with Kyouya.


**Author Notes:** This is a brand new one shot story that I revised from 2011. This is a fun little story about Tamaki and Kyouya hanging out as you never see them spend time together often. So this is a silly story. I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the magical world and its characters. The girls mentioned in the story belong to a friend and me.

"Hey Kyouya, what are you doing tonight?"

Glancing up from his computer screen Kyouya glanced at his friend, he wasn't sure how to answer it, not only that but his only plan was to go home and work on finances for the club; of course his only other response would be to say that he was going on a date. However, that was not happening as Jenny had gone to a cheerleading retreat for the long weekend. So yeah, his plans to spend it with the girl he came to love were out of the question; sighing, he finally decided to answer.

"I'm going home to make sure that we don't spiral into the depths of debt," Kyouya answered, glaring at Tamaki he knew that he'd probably be rambling on about the date he was to go on.

"You see, I was going out with Sally tonight and…" Tamaki fidgeted a little. "She was asked at the last minute to go help at a rave, so I was wondering…if you hadn't made any plans with Jenny tonight in case you wanted to hang out."

"And you assumed that since I didn't mention anything about having plans that I'd spend it hanging out with you?"

"Yeah, let's go to the commoner's world and explore."

That had done it, shutting his laptop and putting it back in his bag Kyouya stood up to leave. "I'm going home," he answered, then sent a glowering look at Tamaki adding. "I am not spending my free time chasing commoner trends or doing activities that pertain to whatever scheme you had come up with during your moment of despair."

"Come on Kyouya!" Tamaki whined he grabbed onto his friend's jacket, trying to keep him from moving. "You have to hang out with me; the others are going on dates with their girlfriends, so I thought it'd be fun if we hung out while our girls are busy."

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back," Kyouya growled, he made a mental note to try to see if his girlfriend hadn't left yet, then and only then could he really be honest in escaping from the wrath of a Tamaki planned evening.

"Hooray, we're going to have so much fun tonight," Tamaki, said happily, placing an arm around his shoulders he said. "An evening of young men spending their free time in a bromance of excellence and who knows we might end up having to do this every weekend."

"Please stop talking Tamaki."

* * *

"Hi, I'm not in right now please leave a message and I'll call you back!"

Groaning Kyouya shut his phone looking at the now blank screen, he tried to call Jenny to see if she were still at home, but of course he should've figured she wasn't as he saw her get on the bus to go off to cheerleading camp, But no his mind wouldn't let him believe it. Of course, now he had no choice but to hang out with Tamaki. There wasn't anything he could do nor could he even get a hold of anyone else to go along on the outing with them. Hell, he was even desperate to ask his older brothers to go with him, but they refused.

"Damn it…" He laid his head on the desk and began hitting his head against it a few times mumbling how his luck was bad. Why him? Why not someone else? Was he that much of a bad person to be forced for an eternity of living in the world of a commoner obsessed blonde? Maybe if he had the chance he could bribe Haruhi to go with them, there had to be something he could do to create another debt for her.

"Kyouya-kun," A maid poked her head into the room, she smiled at him gently and said. "Tamaki-kun's here, do you want me to let him in?"

That question seemed like a shining beacon to avoid having the prospect of going out on a commoner boys' night out but if he did not let Tamaki in, he would know the moron would find a way to get in which would of course irritate him to no end. Not even the guard dogs his family had gotten would keep him away.

Tamaki for some odd reason could communicate with dogs, as they immediately took a liking to him. Maybe it is because he resembled a giant walking blonde stick. An image of him throwing Tamaki for the dogs to fetch rose in his mind, letting out a small chuckle Kyouya kept note to try it one day.

"Kyouya-Kun, do you wish for me to send him away?"

"No, its fine let him in," Kyouya mumbled, he sighed wondering what momentary lapse of sanity had caused him to entice himself into misery. He had to check to make sure he was not into inflicting pain upon himself.

"Kyouya, I'm here!" Tamaki happily smiled entering the room; he stopped a moment seeing that the raven was still dressed in his school uniform. "Hey, you're not dressed yet…come on we have to go out! Hurry and change!"

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Kyouya asked thoroughly irritated but held back his urge to send Tamaki flying through the nearest door. However deciding to play along with Tamaki's little game he walked towards his closet to find something suitable to wear.

* * *

"Tamaki's commoner special exploration, today we're going to an arcade yay!"

Tamaki smiled happily, as they stood in front of the arcade, he held a cheesy smile on his face and was in a pose as if he was a famous explorer.

"That's it I'm going home," Kyouya began walking off only to have Tamaki grab on to his jacket pulling him towards the door.

"Come on Kyouya, we just got here and I heard it's very popular with commoners!" Tamaki said cheerfully. "So come on let's go play!"

"I don't play video games Tamaki,"

"Come on Kyouya, every commoner enjoys this place," Tamaki said happily. "We'll be observing how commoners spend their days off."

Looking around Kyouya saw a few people sending glares at them. He pulled the collar of his jacket up more to avoid anyone seeing his face, he looked at Tamaki and said. "We're going to get beat up if you don't stop with the commoners this and commoners that."

"Why? We're in the glorious wondrous world of commoners," Tamaki declared loudly, though the statement had been cut short as Kyouya slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. The people who were around them had calmed down and weren't ready to maul the two rich boys but it did not make it any better.

"Alright, if you promise not to have another outburst like that I'll play a few video games," Kyouya said lowly. "Now, I'm going to let you go but one word of commoner speak and I'll leave you to fend for yourself."

* * *

"Watch the screen not your feet!" Tamaki shouted out as he watched Kyouya playing the game that the commoners called Dance Dance Revolution; however the Shadow King was failing miserably.

"This is a childish game," Kyouya mumbled as the game on the screen began releasing mocking laughter at him.

"You suck! Insert another token!"

The game was mocking him, it was actually mocking him, and how dare this primitive item of the commoner's obsession mock him. He was an Ootori and he did not like being mocked.

"Whoa…I've never seen anyone achieve a triple F before," said a kid from nearby who was with a group of friends.

"Dude, he must have no rhythm, I bet my grandmother could do better than he could." Another said.

"Maybe there's something wrong with him." A girl added.

Kyouya growled again and stepped off the arcade machine glaring at Tamaki. "You idiot…why'd you ask me to play this childish game...it's defective."

"Defective?" Tamaki stepped onto the game stage and put in a token as he started at the screen a moment. "I don't see that it's defective," he began scrolling through the song list on the game screen. He paused and smiled brightly. "Hey, they have Ready Steady Go from that series Full Metal Alchemist." Pressing the start button Tamaki smiled happily and began playing the game.

Every passing moment Kyouya felt more and more annoyance with his best friend, not only could the moron dance but he was drawing a crowd, looking around him he caught sight of a few girls squealing and a few of them fainted at the sight. Oh how he wanted more than anything to be put out of his misery.

"Kyouya, I've received a triple A plus!" Tamaki said happily leaping off the machine's stage and smiling brightly. "Isn't that wonderful, you should seek my expert training in the ancient art of the dance game!"

"Tamaki can we leave now…" Kyouya questioned he felt the crowd around them grow and looked around seeing a few people were whispering and questioning if they were lovers.

"Of course, this was stop number one our commoner exploration," Tamaki pointed off into the distance. "Onward to the next destination!"

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

Kyouya sent a dangerous glare in Tamaki's direction; he hadn't expected to end up at a shopping center. He had bad memories of this place and it was not going to make it any better if he somehow ended up being left behind, glaring at Tamaki once again, he sighed and made mental note to find out why he was cursed with such terrible luck. Did fate really hate him?

"We're going to make up for your lack of not exploring this commoner shopping center," Tamaki explained. "And I heard that today they'd be holding some kind of event all day, so let's enjoy it and hope we blend in with the commoners."

"Tamaki…let's not and say we did." Kyouya said in annoyance once again, he paused a moment catching sight of what he thought were a set of dark pigtails walking through the crowd, he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him and started walking towards the first store that Tamaki had disappeared in to.

* * *

"Hey Sals!"

Jenny giggled running over towards her friend holding a shopping bag she had gotten from the nearby shoe store. She was surprised that her best friend was sitting alone in the food court.

"Jenny what are you doing here?" Sally asked. "You were supposed to be at cheerleading camp this weekend weren't you?"

Jenny nodded and sighed softly. "Well, it was canceled and we were brought back home because our coach had run off with the shop teacher," She explained. "How come you're here?"

"The rave ended early so I came here for a smoothie," Sally said. "I tried calling Tamaki but his phone is off."

"Really, that's weird." Jenny said, she placed a finger to her cheek thinking. "Come to think of it, Kyouya's not returning my calls either, maybe they're both busy or something?"

"Could be," Sally, said shaking her head. "Anyway want to hang out together since our boyfriends are missing in action?"

"Might as well," Jenny sat down across from Sally and pouted. "I wanted to go out with Kyouya tonight but he's probably busy with something really important that requires his attention."

* * *

"Hey Kyouya what do you think of this one?"

Tamaki held up a pair of crystal earrings, which were hanging on a display, he smiled happily.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya mumbled in annoyance looking around a few women in the area were staring at them while others were whispering rather loudly the nature of the two hosts' relationship. "Stop asking me what I think about jewelry for women and let's leave already."

"Why?" Tamaki asked, curiously he began rummaging through the piles of jewelry sitting on the counter. "We're having a day out among the commoners and remember if we buy something that only commoners enjoy just imagine the smiles on the faces of our little girls when they receive gifts, don't you want to help me mommy dear?"

'Urge to kill rising…urge to strange Tamaki with the leather belts on display rising…must resist.' Kyouya sighed taking his glasses off and rubbing his temples as he glared at him, his gaze seemed as though it could cut a diamond, he wanted nothing more than to just leave but he would not hear the end of it. "Buy those and let's go." He said in annoyance.

"Fine," Tamaki smiled and headed off to buy the earrings while babbling happily about how much fun it would be to continue their exploration of the commoner world.

"What else could go wrong?" Kyouya shouted only for his question to be answered by the sound of an alarm and confetti falling from the ceiling.

"Hey, Kyouya! We're the 1,000th customers!" Tamaki shouted happily from nearby. "Isn't that delightful!"

"Please kill me…" Kyouya muttered.

* * *

"Tamaki…this is your fault," Kyouya grumbled in annoyance glaring at his friend. "What are we supposed to do with all of these things?"

"Well…we could give them to our girlfriends?" Tamaki suggested but fell silent when he was glared at.

"What man in their right mind would give their lovers these gifts?" Kyouya questioned, he sat down a box on a nearby table and opened it holding up a white nighty.

"I think it's lovely and very feminine." Tamaki said smiling. "Imagine it Kyouya, our girls dressed like this when they have their weekly slumber parties."

"Tamaki?"

"Kyouya?"

Both hosts paused and turned around slowly coming face to face with the two girls they had been talking about earlier.

"Sally my darling princess," Tamaki smiled holding out a box he had gotten from the store towards her. "This is for you."

"Whatever could it be?" Sally asked smiling, she opened the box, and stared at the package inside, she looked at Tamaki a moment then back at the package. "You're kidding right…"

"I thought you'd fit it perfectly," Tamaki said smiling, however it was a big mistake as the package was shoved into his hands and Sally was stomping away in fury. "Wait Sally please wait!"

"Never, Rene you are a pervert!" Sally shouted in anger. "What kind of boy would give his girlfriend edible underwear?"

"Sally please wait!" Tamaki shouted taking off after Sally, he called out over his shoulder towards Kyouya. "You can keep the rest of the prizes we won from that commoner store!"

"What…you moron what do I want with these?" Kyouya shouted he turned and noticed Jenny was looking in one of the boxes. "Angel?"

"Kyouya…." Jenny did not say a word and blushed bright red holding a pair of spa pants with the word "angel" written across the backside. "I'd like to keep this if you don't mind."

Staring at her in shock and surprise Kyouya did the only thing he could since he began on this venture.

He collapsed and landed in the fountain.

Damn that Tamaki and his stupid plans.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
